Is it possible?
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Is it really possible to love again after loving someone else? Could he really love him?


A.N. Hello guys, this is my first ever Fruits Basket fanfic, I really hope I did good on it! If you could please review and let me know, I'd appreciate it!

Warning: Male x Male relationship, if you don't like, please don't read.

Hatori P.O.V.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket

**Thank you to all who review this! I appreciate it!**

XXX

It is really possible to love again after having loved someone else? I sit here every day and wonder about that myself. Is it truly able to happen?

When I had Kana, things were good, and I really did love her greatly. I would have given anything to be with her forever.

Now I have him, and I'm not sure what to make of it. Do I really love him? Do I really love Ayame? Or am I trying to fill the empty spot in my heart where Kana used to be? Could I really be that mean?

Of course I could. I got Kana hurt, I can be that mean. Everyone says it's not my fault, but it is. If I had just not even fallen in love with her, she would have been safe.

Will I get Ayame hurt too? Is it possible that I love him enough for that to happen? I watch him right now as he dances around my office, touching everything that he thinks looks entertaining.

"I told you to keep your hands to yourself." I informed him, again. Man he could be such a pain, did I love this pain? Most likely.

"I know you told me that, but I don't care. That's not fun." He stated simply, making me chuckle in slight amusement. He is the only one that could hear my laughter, besides Kana, maybe that proves I love him.

He approached me and smirked down at me, "You know, Ha'ri, I don't understand how you can stand staying locked up in this stuffy office all day." His face slipped into a pretty pout.

God did I love that face. Did I love the sweet way my name slipped from his lips so calmly, as if it was second nature. I rolled my eyes up at him, "Where in the world would you like me to go, Ayame? This is where I work." I said, crossing my arms.

"You could come visit me." He said with a smile, I sighed and shook my head, he never gets it. I stood up and took of my white coat and approached the door.

"Where are you going?" Ayame ran up beside me and I glanced at him. God was it possible? This man wasn't my type. At all. And yet I loved him?

"On a walk, I want lunch. I have to eat too." I said calmly sliding on my jacket and I glanced at him. He was smiling, way too innocently.

"What?" I demanded, turning to face him, suddenly he grabbed me and pulled me in for a kiss. I blushed darkly and gasped in surprise as his skilled mouth worked my own.

"Mmm…" I couldn't help it. He tasted so sweet. So much like his sweet personality. It was fitting for him. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer.

My thoughts were a whirl-wind. What was going to happen if Akito found out? Would he hurt Ayame, or try to hurt me again? What about the rest of the family…how would they fare with this? Did I REALLY love him? Was it possible? I broke away suddenly and backed off, making hurt well in his eyes.

"Ha'ri? What did I do? Did I offend you?" He sounded sad as he reached out for me and I moved away.

"Ayame. This can't happen….I don't even think it's possible to love someone after having been in love with someone else. I'm afraid I can't give my whole heart to you."

He approached me, backing me into a corner, he put a hand on either side of my head and leaned in, staring into my eyes. "Don't you get it, Ha'ri? For being so intelligent, you can be such a dense man sometimes. I don't care if you can't give your whole heart to me. I will love you no matter what. And as long as I know you love me too, I won't care." He said softly to me.

My heart was pounding and I stared into his eyes, was he serious? Did he really mean that? "Are you sure?" I asked, trying to keep my tone even.

"Yes, I'm one hundred percent sure, Ha'ri." He smiled down at me sweetly, I adored that smile, but I knew that my heart still held a place for Kana. And that I would still love her, even if I had him.

I leaned in and kissed him again, wanting him to know I didn't reject him anymore. Wanting him to know that I cared, I pulled back one more time and looked at him. "I just hope I can give you enough love." I said.

"Even if it's just a tiny corner of your heart, I'll be happy." Ayame assured me, and pulled back in for one final kiss before we departed.

I smiled into the kiss. Yes, it WAS possible. It is possible to love again. I'll never doubt if anything is possible ever again.

XXX

I hope you liked it! It took me a lot of courage to post this, so I hope it was good!


End file.
